


The Tragedy of the Commons

by Kinalara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First work - Freeform, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, Most Likely Slow Updates, Multi, family focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinalara/pseuds/Kinalara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Tragedy of the Commons": A dilemma in which individuals, acting independently and rationally according to each one’s self interest, deplete an abundant and commonplace resource despite the understanding that depleting the resource is contrary to their best interest.</p><p>Conserve what you love.<br/>Or soon it might run out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy of the Commons

Surreal.

Dreaming. You had to be.

You’re floating. Everything is color, lights, numb buzzing. White noise. TV Static. Unreal. Intangible.  
Until suddenly it isn’t.  
Suddenly it is becoming quite real.

You hear the screaming first. You have no idea who it is and you aren’t sure you care. The words slowly form behind the harsh sobs- ‘ _I didn’t mean it- God I didn’t mean it- I’m so sorry- I’m so sorry- please no- god no- please- please- please_ ’  
He’s next to you. He’s on the ground, next to you.  
How long have you been on the ground.  
How long has he been next to you.  
Another voice. More screaming. It was so angry. ‘ _This is your fuckin’ fault- what have you done- why- why- why’_ This voice is behind you. Moving. Pacing.  
Now more screaming. No. Sirens.  
Lights. Red. White. Red. White.  
Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Why is that so familiar?  
Now there are men in front of you. Two of them. They’re big and wearing suits, leaning in to take him out of your hands. Your wet hands.  
Him. Him. Who is he? You look down.

And suddenly it’s all _horribly_ real.

The names all hit you at once. Eridan. Cronus. Mituna.  
Mituna.  
Mituna.  
Red. Blue. Red. Blue.  
And yellow.  
He always wore that stupid helmet.  
 _Why didn’t he wear it today?_  
  
Red. Red. Red.  
All over your hands. All over your legs. All over the concrete. The road.  
 _The road. The car. The screaming isn’t stopping, why won’t they stop screaming?  
_ It isn’t them. It’s you. You’re screaming. You’re scrambling along the ground on all fours after the men and you’re screaming. And crying. And clawing at the air as you wrench yourself up and barrel after them. You’re cut off before you can reach the truck and the air rushes out of you as you’re caught by-who is this- _who is this?_  
You’re screaming at him to get out of the way- raking at him with your nails and pummeling him with your palms because _they can’t take him he doesn’t like strangers he won’t understand what’s going on._  
But you understand.  
Now you understand.

 

 

Your name is Sollux Captor.  
And your brother is dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first work that I actually have prolonged plans for. I told myself I wasn't going to put up the prologue until I had Chapter 1 finished so they could go up as a pair- but I thought that if I had some interest in this backing me, I could maybe get the muse to write the next chapter up faster, as I have part of it complete already.  
> Anyway, i'm estimating that this will be around 20+ chapters, but most likely no more than 25 as i'm expecting these chapters to be rather long.  
> Hopefully.  
> If I can restrain myself.
> 
> Anyway, i'm a big procrastinating butt so chapters may be far between. I don't mind you bugging me a little about it if you want more- it may whip my ass into shape.
> 
> This is a fic with a focus a little more on family and less on actual ships- so if you're looking for a smut fic, you're in the wrong place. But in terms of ships, I have quite a few planned. However, the interactions between the characters are NOT BASED on how much they interacted in the actual comic. For example- at the beginning of this, Karkat and Sollux aren't friends- they barely even know each other. I did this in an attempt to experiment with character relationships that are less explored- that and friendships like Karkat+Sollux are pretty much everywhere. Not bashing it- just something i've noticed.
> 
> Anyway. Hope you like the prologue- sorry it's short. Hopefully more later.  
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
